


Ce Jour-là

by Dragonna



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ca aurait du être un jour heureux.<br/>Elle aurait du être heureuse.<br/>Pour elle. Pour sa soeur bien-aimée.<br/>Alors pourquoi avait-elle tant envie de pleurer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ce Jour-là

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Je n'ai pas fait ce manga...j'suis pas Yana Toboso.
> 
> Genre: Plusieurs.
> 
> Personnages: Vincent Phantomhive, Rachel Phantomhive, Madam Red, Diederich et les Midfords.
> 
> Pairings: VincentxRachel, très léger sous-entendus de VincentxDiederich.
> 
> Rating: Pour tous
> 
> Note: Je précise au passage que je ne me base QUE sur le manga (et l'animé Book of Circus/Murder puisque c'est l'univers du manga).
> 
> Note 2: Apparemment Vincent a les yeux bleus dans le manga mais ambrés dans Book of Circus donc...ici ils sont ambrés, j'avais envie de changer un peu.

Ça aurait du être un jour heureux. Un jour merveilleux. Un jour où les larmes de chagrin n'auraient pas du être versés.

_Pas par elle. Elle aurait du être heureuse, rire et se réjouir._

_Réellement. Pour elle. Pour sa grande sœur. Pour Rachel._

_Après tout, qui n'était pas heureux du jour béni où un être aimé se mariait?_

Sa sœur si belle, si fragile. Avec ses magnifique cheveux clairs, ses doux yeux verts. Grande, la peau laiteuse, intelligente et généreuse, charmante et magnifique.

Et cet homme. Grand. Avec ses doux yeux ambrés, une couleur rarement vu. Une peau dorée. Des cheveux cobalts. Et un sourire tendre. Un homme magnifique. Riche. Cultivé. Haut placé dans la société. Vivant dans un magnifique manoir à quelques miles de Londres.

_Le comte de Phantomhive._

_Si gentil, si doux._

Quand il était venu et qu'il l'avait complimenté, Ann avait stupidement (oui maintenant elle pensait qu'elle avait été stupide) pensé, espéré qu'il la séduisait, qu'elle l'intéressait. Qu'il la voyait elle plutôt que sa magnifique grande sœur. Qu'il avait un intérêt réel pour sa personne. Qu'il ne voyait pas juste la sœur de Rachel. La petite fille timide. Et que ses doux compliments étaient bien du charme, et pas de la simple gentillesse.

_Quelle idiote._

_Aveugle._

_Une adolescente amoureuse._

Il avait juste été gentil. N'avait rien promit. Et venait pour sa sœur. Uniquement pour elle.  _Peut-être le mariage était-il prévu depuis le début?_ Peut-être ne venait-il que pour Rachel depuis le début. Pour ne pas épouser quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas, il avait demandé à la fréquenter quelque temps. Peut-être...

_Non, même pas peut-être._

_C'était certain._

Dès qu'elles étaient entrés dans la pièce, les yeux si beaux s'étaient immédiatement posés sur sa sœur. Vincent Phantomhive avait sourit doucement. Puis son regard s'était détourné pour se poser sur les deux sœurs. «Enchanté.»

A ce moment-là, peut-être aurait-elle pu avoir de l'espoir. L'espoir qu'il la choisisse elle, si elle jouait bien ses cartes. Ils étaient parfois seuls tous les deux. Mais à ce moment-là la timidité l'emportait, elle avait peur de paraître stupide devant le noble. Stupide alors qu'elle travaillait pour devenir médecin, qu'elle passait son temps à étudier. Peut-être qu'en jouant bien, elle aurait eu une minuscule chance.

_Un maigre espoir._

_Mais ça aurait été stupide._

Elle était trop jeune. Elle était une adolescente. Trop jeune. Vincent Phantomhive voulait probablement un héritier rapidement. Avec Rachel, le mariage était possible immédiatement. Elle avait l'âge après tout.

Et elle? Elle était encore un peu jeune. Trop jeune pour diriger une maison en l'absence d'un mari occupé. Et ses études alors? Comment concilier études et vie de famille? Études et grossesse. Enfin elle ne savait rien des projets de son presque beau-frère. Peut-être que pour lui rien ne pressait. Après tout il n'avait pas de famille qui pouvait le bousculer. Du haut de ses 22 ans, il avait déjà marié sa petite sœur qui avait deux ans de moins que lui, il y a quatre ans, à un marquis et avait déjà un neveu. Et une nièce, née deux mois auparavant.

_C'était certain qu'il voulait une famille._

_Qui ne le voudrait pas?_

* * *

Ann enfila sa robe rouge. Se regardant dans le miroir. Vincent avait dit qu'il aimait la couleur de ses cheveux. Il aimait donc le rouge? Elle le contenterait donc. Sa sœur. Si belle, si parfaite. Qui allait tout avoir. Qui allait épouser l'homme qu'elle aimait.

_Que Ann aimait._

Sa gorge se serra, mélange douloureux d'amertume et de bonheur. Des larmes piquaient ses yeux.  _Larmes de douleur ou de tristesse?_

_Bonheur ou jalousie?_

_Dépit amoureux ou joie pour sa sœur?_

Elle se lava la figure et se maquilla. Puis rejoignit ses parents, ignorant leurs regards agacés face à ses habits rouges.

_Qui portait un tel rouge à un mariage? Un rouge aussi voyant, aussi éclatant. Qui attirait tous les regards sans nul doute!_

_Voulait-elle faire honte à sa sœur? Lui gâcher sa fête?_

_Que faisait-elle des commérages?_

_Ne pouvait-elle pas mettre du blanc ou des couleurs claires! Heureusement qu'elle était trop vieille pour être demoiselle d'honneur._

Elle ne leurs répondit pas. Leurs en voulait-elle de ne pas avoir proposer sa personne, fille en parfaite santé, à un homme comme ce comte? Pourquoi sa sœur? Pourquoi pas elle? Elle avait osé poser la question, un jour que sa sœur n'était pas là et les mots lui étaient tombés dessus. Cruellement vrais.

Cruellement réels.

C'était la vérité. Elle faisait mal, ses parents ne voulaient pas la blesser, mais ces choses devaient, selon eux, être dit:

_«Ne rêves pas ma fille, le comte vient pour Rachel, pas pour toi.»_

_«Ce n'est pas ça Ann, tu es trop jeune.»_

_«Il veut probablement des enfants rapidement. Sa sœur plus jeune que lui en a déjà un, plus un autre à venir.»_

_«Il a besoin d'un héritier rapidement.»_

_«Ann, tu veux être médecin? Tu veux tout jeter? Tu crois que tu pourras concilier le rôle de comtesse, de mère et de médecin?»_

Elle avait baissé la tête, le cœur serré. C'était vrai. Ils avaient raisons. Mais pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas espérer? Espérer que peut-être, ce soit elle qui plaise au comte?

Mais au final. Ça avait été Rachel.

La joie illuminant le visage de sa si magnifique sœur, sa main serrant celle du comte. Qui la regardait avec tendresse. Un regard doux, tendre. Qu'il n'avait jamais accordé à la rousse.

_Qui avait senti son cœur se briser._

_Mais jamais le sourire ne quitta son visage._

_Les larmes ne coulèrent que quand elle fut seule._

* * *

Le voyage jusqu'à la chapelle se fit dans le plus grande silence. Sa sœur suivait dans un autre fiacre, seule avec sa mère. Sans doute pour les dernières recommandations. Concernant ce qui arriverait  _ce soir_. A ces simples pensées, ses joues la brûlèrent. Elle s'empêcha d'imaginer le comte à un tel moment. Refusant de ressentir une jalousie si brûlante vis-à-vis de sa sœur qu'elle aimait tant. Ce n'était pas juste. Rachel n'avait rien fait de spécial, si ce n'est être elle-même. Avec le recul, Ann se rendait même compte que sa sœur, qui était clairement sensible au comte, l'avait quand même laissé seul avec elle, Ann, plusieurs fois.

_Lui laissait-elle une chance?_

_Une chance qu'elle n'avait su saisir dans ce cas._

Elle descendit du fiacre, tenant ses jupes pour ne pas tomber. Son père lui fit signe d'entrer. Ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui qu'elle entrerait à son bras pour rejoindre l'homme qu'elle épouserait. Chassant cette pensées amère, elle entra. Elle entendit quelques chuchotements sur ses habits si voyants. Mais ne vit que l'homme devant l'autel.

_Il s'était retourné._

_Et un doux sourire illuminait son visage._

_Heureux de la voir._

Elle sentit une chaleur l'envahir tandis que, pendant quelques secondes, ce fut comme si elle allait le rejoindre. Comme si c'était elle qui allait recevoir l'alliance. Cependant la dure réalité la rattrapa arrivée au premier rang. Et elle s'assit.

Vincent était dans des habits aux couleurs adaptés pour un tel événement. Elle le trouvait même encore plus beau que d'habitude. Il avait détourné les yeux et parlait avec un homme aux cheveux noirs. Un homme qui, malgré l'événement heureux, avait un visage fermé, presque boudeur. Elle crut lire de l'allemand sur ses lèvres.

_Qui était cet homme?_

Elle se fustigea, se sentant stupide. Le témoin, bien entendu. Le témoin de Vincent.  _Sans doute un ami. Il semblait avoir le même âge que lui._  Son futur beau-frère rit doucement à ce que marmonna son camarade, et celui si se renfrogna, boudeur.

Émotion qui se dissipa d'un coup quand le silence s'installa brusquement.

Ann se retourna, voyant sa sœur qui remontait l'allée, au bras de leur père, la musique en fond sonore étant le seul bruit dans l'église. Elle était magnifique dans sa somptueuse robe blanche, ses longs cheveux semblaient fait d'or.

_Elle ressemblait à un ange._

_Et Ann se sentit comme si elle ne pourrait jamais assurer la comparaison._

_Que Vincent ne pourrait jamais la voir comme il voyait Rachel._

_Sans compter qu'elle allait être sa belle-sœur désormais._

Rachel monta lentement les marches, rejoignant lentement son futur mari. La joie transfigurait son visage. Ils échangèrent quelques mots à voix basse. Rachel en adressa même quelques uns au témoin. Celui-ci sembla se dérider. Vincent rit doucement, et ajouta quelque chose. Le témoin fit même un léger baisemain à la future mariée, murmurant sans doute des mots de circonstances. A nouveau le comte chuchota quelque chose, de façon rapide et discrète, que la rousse ne put lire sur ses lèvres. Le brun répondit quelque chose, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Ann se sentit exclus.

Rachel semblait connaître le témoin, certainement un ami cher à son futur mari. Après tout on ne choisit pas n'importe qui comme témoin non? Une personne chère, de confiance. Un ami. Elle avait du mal à croire que cet homme au visage renfermé, boudeur, soit un ami cher au si souriant et lumineux comte.

_Mais là encore elle ne connaissait rien._

_Rien._

_Rien sur la vie de Vincent Phantomhive._

Rachel avait parfois été invité à l'opéra, avec un chaperon en la personne de Frances Midford. Elle avait du rencontrer l'entourage de son futur mari. Ses amis. Sa famille. Sans doute avait-elle tenu le neveu et la nièce du comte dans ses bras.

_Mais Angelina, elle..._

_...Elle n'avait rien eu de tout ça._

Avec un douloureux pincement au cœur, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais eu la moindre chance.

* * *

Le repas de mariage fut au manoir des Phantomhive. Elle put voit le neveu du comte : Edward Midford. Du haut de ses tout juste trois ans, il ne cessait de chercher à attirer l'attention de son oncle, agrippé à sa veste. Vincent se prêtait avec un doux sourire à ses demandes d'attention, chuchotant des mots tendres au petit garçon.

Aucun doute, il serait un bon père.

La sœur du comte était une femme grande et autoritaire, qui semblait à la fois heureuse et fatiguée. Sans doute à cause de sa fille tout juste née? Alexis Léon Midford était un jeune homme souriant et enthousiaste. Il réussit même à arracher un rire à ce que Ann avait surnommé ''l'armoire à glace'', c'est-à-dire le témoin.

Celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs plus détendu. Assit à gauche de Vincent alors que Rachel était à droite du comte. Frances Midford était à côté du témoin assise à côté de son époux. Et Ann était à côté de Rachel, en face de leurs parents.

Elle avait été étonné.

_Le témoin était à côté du comte._

_Et la sœur de ce dernier à côté du témoin._

_Pourquoi n'était-ce pas l'inverse?_

Le témoin était important au mariage, certes. Mais pourquoi la future marquise de Midford n'était pas assisse à côté de son frère, le témoin aurait pu être à côté d'elle, ou à côté de son mari. Et pourtant personne dans l'entourage du comte ne trouvait ça anormal. Sauf ses parents qui semblaient penser la même chose. Mais ils ne posèrent aucune question.

«Rachel?

\- Hum?

\- Qui est cet homme si peu souriant? Le témoin du comte.

\- Tu peux l'appeler par son prénom maintenant Ann!

\- Oui bon...

\- C'est son meilleur ami. Il est allemand et s'appelle Diederich Von Wolf. Ils se sont rencontré à Weston et sont devenu amis. Vincent m'a dit qu'il lui confierait sa vie sans hésiter.

\- Mais...Comment deux personnes aussi différentes peuvent-elles être amis? Il semble si froid, si dénué d'humour, il sourit à peine...comment peut-il être aussi proche d'un homme lumineux et souriant comme ton mari?»

Que ce mot, mari, avait été dur à dire. Mais Rachel ne vit rien. Trop à son bonheur. Elle se contenta de rire doucement, sans répondre à la question.

Car Ann, malheureusement, ne connaîtrait jamais, contrairement au brun ou à sa sœur, le visage du «vrai» Vincent. Un homme qui pouvait avoir autant de visage qu'il le voulait et qui ne se montrait tel qu'il était, qu'à un cercle exclusif.

_Elle n'en fit jamais partit._

_Pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas._

_Pas qu'elle n'était rien._

_Mais parce que Rachel ne voulait pas entraîner sa sœur si précieuse dans ce monde-là. Elle voulait qu'elle sourit, qu'elle soit heureuse, qu'elle fasse de qu'elle voulait._

_Bien sûr, elle était au courant des affaires mais elle ne participa jamais réellement._

Vincent rit doucement à une phrase de son témoin, attirant son attention. L'homme semblait heureux, souriant. Le témoin, Diederich si elle avait bien comprit, grogna quelque chose puis se tourna ostensiblement vers Frances Midford, prenant le petit Edward sur ses genoux. Vincent se tourna alors vers sa femme, lui adressant un sourire plein de tendresse.

Ann détourna la tête, le cœur serré à savoir que le comte ne la regarderait jamais comme ça. Elle ne vit pas leurs mains entrelacées. Elle ne sut jamais certains secrets. Elle ne fut jamais aussi proche de Vincent que Frances ou que Diederich. Même le beau-frère du comte...semblait savoir des choses qu'elle ignorait.

Elle entendit le rire claire de sa sœur. Imaginait bien sa joie.

_Elle aurait du se réjouir du bonheur de sa sœur._

_Elle aurait du._

_Alors pourquoi avait-elle tant envie de pleurer?_


End file.
